


Feathers

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Gabriel Bingo '19 Round One [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonds (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel was gone. Sam pleaded with everyone he could think of to bring him back. He remembered when Gabriel first gave him the feather.Sam tried one last time. Someone answered.Square Used: APOLOGIZING
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Gabriel Bingo '19 Round One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717402
Kudos: 74





	Feathers

Sam knelt before the marker he had just recently placed. Sam bowed his head. “Bring him back?” He pleaded with anyone who would listen. “Please? I need him.” A tear dropped down Sam’s face to land on the freshly turned earth. 

Sam sighed and stood up. His hand fell to his pocket where the last thing Sam had of Gabriel rested. 

Sam closed his eyes and remembered when he got the long gold feather. 

*****************

_ “Hey, Sam.” The Trickster appeared in the middle of the motel room.  _

_ Sam leaped to his feet and grabbed the nearest knife. It wouldn’t kill him but it sure would hurt him. “What do you want?” Sam seethed. He had the handle of the knife gripped so tightly that his hand was starting to cramp.  _

_ “I wanted to apologize for what I did. I’m sor-”  _

_ “Save it!” Sam snapped. “Apology not accepted.”  _

_ “You don’t understand! I had to do it! You have no idea what is coming!” The Trickster yelled desperately.  _

_ Sam stared coldly at the being. “Then tell me.”  _

_ “I can’t. They will hunt me down.” The Trickster looked so distraught that Sam almost felt sorry for him.  _

_ “Who will?” Sam demanded. “Maybe I will help them.”  _

_ The Trickster paled. “Please don’t. You don’t know what you are getting into.”  _

_ Sam softened at the pure panic and sadness on his face. “Why did you do it? Why did you torture me?”  _

_ “I’ve told you. You need to learn to let Dean go.” The Trickster wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes.  _

_ “I will never give up on my brother,” Sam swore.  _

_ The Trickster looked saddened and resigned. “I know. That’s the whole problem.” The Trickster shifted and held out something to Sam. “Please take it. It will help you when you need it. It can never be thrown away and is only visible to your eyes.”  _

_ Sam looked closer and saw a golden feather. It was about a foot long and was bright shiny gold.  _

_ “Why do I want a feather?” Sam lifted an eyebrow.  _

_ “Please. I nee- want you to have it. Please take it.” The Trickster pushed it closer to Sam.  _

_ Sam looked it over. Wherever it came from, it was magical. It was glowing with golden light. The streams danced around the feather and when Sam touched it, they swirled around his fingers in joy almost like a dance.  _

_ “What-?” Sam looked up but the Trickster was gone. The lone feather was left behind. Sam figured he could research and maybe use it to save Dean. Maybe Bobby could help.  _

_ Sam found out what the Trickster said was true. No one could see the feather. Not even Ruby and it never saved him when he needed it. _

**********************

Sam tipped his head to the sky and yelled in sadness and frustration. “Please! Bring him back!” 

Sam’s head rolled forward to his chest and loud sobs broke through the air. He remembered when he ran into the Trickster the next time after the feather. 

********************

  
  


_ Sam entered the house cautiously. There was a huge hole in the front of the house. Police tape crisscrossed the opening.  _

_ Sam ducked under the tape and poked around the house. He doubted it but he pulled out his emf reader and went through the rooms. Nothing. He spotted something shiny glinting in a doorway. He bent down to get it when a sharp wolf whistle echoed through the room.  _

_ Sam shot up and whirled around. His gun was pointed at the person who made the noise. “You. I should have known. What did this guy do to deserve being ripped apart? What did anyone do to deserve what you have done?”  _

_ The Trickster’s golden gaze narrowed. “I punish murderers and rapists and abusive assholes. Don’t tell me they are human. Those are monsters in my opinion. What do you call someone who abuses children? Are you okay with that?”  _

_ Sam looked away. “No. I’m not. But that should be a matter for the-”  _

_ The Trickster scoffed. “Who? The police? Leave the human monsters to other humans. I get justice for those who never get closure on what happened to them or their family members. Do you know how many people get away with murder in this country alone?” The Trickster’s eyes were glowing with an ancient power. “Forty percent of murders committed in the US go unsolved. I get justice for those people.” The Trickster noticed Sam’s reaction and took a deep breath.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” The Trickster apologized. “That got out of hand.”  _

_ Sam cleared his throat. “What did this guy do?”  _

_ The Trickster got a dazed look on his face. He shook his head and stared at Sam. “Do you still have the feather?”  _

_ “Yeah.” Sam tugged on the string around his neck. The feather was secured to the end with a series of complicated knots.  _

_ The Trickster looked relieved. “Keep it safe, Sam.” The Trickster raised his hand and snapped. He disappeared. Sam went back to the hotel room in a daze.  _

_ Later, after getting hit in the balls, made to say he had genital herpes and being turned into the impala, Sam stared in shock at the newly revealed archangel.  _

_ Sam had an archangel’s feather around his neck. Sam needed to talk to him.  _

_ Gabriel met Sam’s eyes. Gabriel turned his head away from Sam. He addressed Cas when he showed up.  _

_ Sam left the warehouse in shock. He had an archangel’s feather from his wings around his neck. The feather that he held close when the world seemed like it was crashing down around him. The feather that always made its presence known when Sam needed comfort.  _

_ “Cas?” Sam turned to face the seraph.  _

_ “Yes, Sam?” Cas was curious. He had been sensing something off about Sam since the beginning. At first, he thought it was the demon blood. Now he wasn’t so sure. Knowing that the Winchesters had a history with Gabriel shed a little light but not much.  _

_ “What does it mean when an angel gives you a feather?” Sam’s innocent question made Cas freeze.  _

_ “What?” Cas demanded. “Who’s? How?”  _

_ “Relax. I didn’t steal one.” Sam snapped. “Gabriel gave me one a long time ago.”  _

_ Cas sagged back against the chair. “I have to go.” Cas flew off.  _

_ “Cas? Cas!” Sam called. Great. Now he would never know. But Cas’ reaction cleared things up. Apparently, it was a huge deal.  _

**********************

Sam fell to the ground in despair. “Please? I’ll do anything. Please bring him back.” 

A warm white light surrounded Sam. “Would you trade your life for his? Would you give everything for him?” 

“Yes.” Sam sobbed. “I just want my mate back.” 

“You owe me a favor.” The light faded and a gasping sound hit Sam’s ears. 

Sam scrambled over to the body lying in the dirt. Tears fell as the person Sam wanted most tried to breathe. 

“Gabriel?” Sam didn’t dare hope. 

“Sam?” Gabriel tried to sit up but he soon had a lapful of weeping human. 

“I’m so sorry. Don’t leave me again. Please. I’m sorry.” Sam repeated over and over. 

Gabriel held Sam tight. “I’m not going anywhere again. I swear. I’ve got you, Sam.” 

The feather that Sam had glowed brightly. It dissolved into Sam’s skin, becoming an imprint. A tattoo of a feather over Sam’s chest. 

It was as good a claim as any.


End file.
